creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jane the Killer
Jane the Killer, born Jane Richardson, is a former adolescent serial killer, Creepypasta and is currently a part-time agent for C.A.P.S. Orphaned and set on fire because of Jeff the Killer, it has become her life's mission to kill him and stop his rampage. Overview Personality Jane prior to the incident that caused her change was a very caring soul, always ready to help those in need. This is shown when she displayed concern for Jeff after his fight with the neighborhood bullies. She was never late for anything, especially school. This caring demeanor would fade after Jeff killed her family and burned down his house with her inside of it. Jane soon made it her goal to exact revenge on Jeff for what he had done to her. She became cold and heartless, dead set on killing Jeff. This obsession made her mentally disturbed, causing her to have flashbacks about the night she was burned. The obsession also caused a severe case of psychosis, making her believe that by killing the victims Jeff was stalking first, his rampage would stop. Jane is a sexual being and isn't ashamed of her orientation or number of partners. Jane herself has stated that she was primarily straight but has shown some bisexual tendencies. It could be speculated that her carnal interludes are a way to cope with the trauma from her childhood as she made a comment saying that the "'Big O' makes the screaming stop". Jane would use her body and feminine charms to manipulate people to assist her to kill Jeff. However, though ironic on many levels, Jane considers herself hideous despite coming out much better than Jeff and found attractive by many. Jane has been shown to harbor some sociopathic traits. It is very difficult for Jane to sustain a friendship or, at the least, a partnership. This, of course, has the exception of Sally and Slender Man. Jane is prone to betraying and/or abandoning her partners if the situation does not suit her but this has lessened to a degree after being sanctioned by C.A.P.S. Jane's relationship with Jeff is complicated at best. While there is the constant her desire to kill him, the two have seemed to develop an extreme variant of a love/hate relationship. On most occasions, Jane loathes Jeff in her presence and her urges to kill him are unsatiable. But sometimes, either to her carnal desires or Jeff's manipulative naturthispersonhaseronginfoJane's entire outlook on Jeff can flip dramatically. Their shared past and sociopathic natures seem to both draw them together as well as drive them to kill each other. There have been several occasions where the two have teamed up and even slept together only to turn on each other moments later. Appearance Prior to her incident, Jane had clear, fair skin and neat, dark hair. She was a very pretty young girl with green eyes, shoulder length hair, and a kind smile. It was after the incident that Jane took her iconic appearance. Jane's skin is now a pearly white due to being bleached as Jeff set her on fire. But, due to the intervention of divine forces enabling her healing factor, her skin wasn't burnt and scarred like Jeff's. The healing factor, however, couldn't save her eyes which had popped blood vessels which dried and partially blinded her. Her eyes now have a black, glossy appearance to it. Her hair is now much darker due to overproduction of eumelanin because of her healing factor. Jane wears black lipstick and eyeliner to accent her new appearance, but rarely a she is usually on the move. Her hair now drapes close to her waist and is often unkempt and wild. Jane is often seen wearing a white tank top, black tights, and sneakers while hunting down Jeff; however, she does occasionally wear an assortment of dress and different boots and heels which are always black. During times of rest, she ties her hair up and wears sweats. Background Becoming The Killer Jane Richardson was about the age of 13 when Jeffery Woods and his family moved to her neighborhood. One morning as she was getting ready for school, she witnessed Jeff brutally wound a trio of neighborhood bullies who tried to take his brother's lunch money. Jane is one of the first who notices Jeff's unsettling nature as at the end of that school day she saw Jeff's pleased smile after hurting the bullies. Jane is there to witness Liu's arrest and is the few that knows the truth about the fight. In order to cheer Jeff up the next day at school, she writes a note saying she'll testify in court for Liu and leaves it on Jeff's desk. The day of the birthday party where Jeff was burned, which was next door to her house, she saw the trio of bullies return with guns preparing to beat up Jeff. In the midst of calling the police, she sees Jeff being set on fire. Jane rushes next door with a fire extinguisher to help but upon seeing Jeff's burning body, she faints and hits her head on the extinguisher. Jane awakes in the hospital where she stays for two days before being released. Weeks later, Jane and her family get word from the Woods that Jeff was being released from the hospital and were invited for dinner. Jane watches from the window as Jeff returns home and upon seeing his disfigurement, she faints. Jane awakes much later that night and finds her house completely empty with the exception of her. She finds a note from her parents that they were having dinner with the Woods and that she was welcome to join once she was better. Jane looks through the window to see Jeff with a knife smiling back at her. Weighing her options, certain that Jeff had endangered her parents, Jane decides to confront Jeff herself. Jeff knocks her out unconscious shortly after Jane enters his house. Jane soon awakes to find herself tied and gagged before her dead parents and Jeff's murdered family, each with a smile carved in there faces. Jeff taunts her while pouring bleach and alcohol on her before setting her and the house on fire. Though it is not determined who intervened whether it was Zalgo or The Senses, Jane is spared a tortured existence and is given a healing factor to save herself. Jane wakes from a medically induced coma two weeks later in the hospitahaswronginfowiththiswikil. In the fire, Jane's vision was partially lost, her skin turned a pearly white and her hair was now black but she gained a sixth sense allowing her to sense electromagnetic pulses. Later that night, Jane escaped the hospital and took up the mantle "Jane the Killer", vowing to exact revenge on Jeff. Powers and Abilites *'Skilled Combat'- Due to years of living on the streets and many encounters with various Creepypasta, Jane has become a skilled fighter. Her skill with a knife is uncanny as she is able to fight on par with trained operatives, making her a Delta level threat. Her skills only improved as she got older as she was properly trained by C.A.P.S. as an agent. *'Peak human condition'- Jane's strength, speed, and senses have been trained to peak human levels. As she hunted Jeff, Jane was able to effortlessly break bones and overpower individuals many times bigger than her and has been shown to be able to throw people through walls. Jane is also able to run great distances in very little amounts of time as she is able to keep pace with Jeff. While her sight is lacking, Jane's other senses are also impressive as she can taste the iron in the air from freshly spilled blood in the area. **'Agility'- Jane's acrobatic skills are apart of the reason she is a Delta level threat. Jane is able to scale buildings and other high places with relative ease, even being able to keep pace with The Rake in a forested area. In terms of acrobatics, Jane is capable of numerous types of flips but often utilizes aerials and tucks. *'High pain tolerance'- Jane has mentally trained herself to endure almost inhuman amounts of pain, believing nothing will be as painful as the day she was changed. When whatever pain she's taking does get too much to bear through sheer will, Jane can overproduce adrenaline to numb the pain. Because of this, Jane can continue to fight and run while severely injured. *'Healing factor'- Alongside her other abilities, Jane has a sort of healing factor attributed to her altered genes from mystic intervention. This healing factor does not save Jane from all injuries and can be overtaxed if she is pushed too far. However, it is very reliable when it comes to sudden situations. This healing factor is what saved Jane whilst she was being burnt, being able to save her much better than Jeff. Jane can control the healing factor consciously to a degree , giving her some control of her genetic makeup, a feat Jeff has not been able to achieve. **'Durability'- With her healing factor, Jane can enhance her already incredible durability. She can strengthen her bones, muscles, and skin to take much more punishment than humanly possible. However, Jane must focus in order to do this and this concentration can be strenuous and distracting in a fight. *'Electroreception'- Jane developed an electromagnetic sense to replace her sight. This sixth sense gives Jane the ability to perceive electrical stimuli, allowing her to make a mental map of her surroundings similar to sight. In an urban setting, Jane can use the activity of electronic devices to move around as if she could see perfectly. Even in forested areas, Jane can use the movement of animals and latent static electricity to get a decent picture of her surroundings. **'Reflexes'- Jane's electroreception is connected to her reflexes, allowing her to predict and easily counter attacks. Jane is able to perceive sneak attacks with ease, making it impossible for normal individuals to blindside her. This, along with her agile flips, gives her an edge over others in their fights. Category:Delta Level Category:Sexy Category:Female Category:C.A.P.S. Category:Former Creepypasta Category:Everyone